


Short

by Bad_Barbie



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Babies are just giant lumps of gore, Brief Necrophilia, Degenerates, Fecal soilng, Gay Sex, Gross, M/M, Mpreg, Scat, Short, Sibling Incest, Vomiting, Watersports, still born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Barbie/pseuds/Bad_Barbie
Summary: 2 faggies twins have sex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Short

There were two young twin degenerate brothers, Slippy and Skippy. They both looked almost the same. 

Only a couple of months ago, they started taking an interest into each other. It all started when Slippy caught Skippy jerking off. 

Some nights they would sleep with each other and would often make their sex life gross and disgusting. 

Once they used their recently freshly dead cat as a cock sleeve. Slippy taking the mouth and Skippy taking the ass, at the same time. 

After they were done they ate it and puked it out on each other's naked bodies. Then cried over the death of the cat. 

One of them will pull the other's pants down and would eat his ass or pussy or dick. 

They started involving scat into their sex life when Slippy ate too much cotton candy ice cream and diarrhea shit himself when they were outside. 

Skippy didn't want his twin to be embarrassed so he shit himself as well. It wasn't liquid but a solid log.

Since Skip already soiled himself he finished by pissing himself. So did Slip. 

It aroused both them so they started smearing it on each other's asses. They had sex in a mud puddle. 

The next day in the afternoon. Slippy was in bed. He didn't want to get out as he was feeling sick. Skippy felt the same but didn't care.

Skippy tried to lure him out with cookies but he still wouldn't leave. 

Skippy had a cookie in his hand. His arm was outstretched and wiggling it in the air as if his twin was a dog. 

Slippy kept nodding his head no.

They later found they were pregnant. Both of them. 

The next day, the twins were doing their daily activity of shitting themselves, throwing up, and pissing while having sex. 

While grinding on each other, Slippy came to hard that his water broke. The amniotic fluids made his shit wetter. 

Slippy moaned when he felt a contraction and Skippy rubbed his twin's belly. Skip smiled warmly at his twin when his own water broke. Their children will be born.

They went into a 69 position. The both bore down, pushing until breathless. Skippy whimpered loudly when he felt the pain in his lower stomach again. 

Slippy slipped while on top of Skippy. He fell and his belly smashed against Skip's and it caused the baby to almost fly but out. It didn't happen because they were both wearing briefs on still. 

Skippy shrieked at the sudden stinging burning in his coochie and it was stretched to it's max from the infant stuck in his vagina from the soft white cotton blocking it's way out. 

Skip tried to ignore it and payed attention to his town's ass in front of his face. The shit stain was massive, lumpy, and bulging a lot and he can see the baby crowning. 

The baby stuck in his pussy was getting hard to ignore, it was painful yet pleasurable. He pulled aside his underwear and with a gush of fluids, cum, and blood, the baby came out and it wasn't a baby. 

Just a mass of skin, meat, and soft bones. They were twin brothers and they didn't expect actual children from their incest relationship. 

They weren't looking forward to having kids anyways. 

Skippy felt better with the pressure gone. Slippy pushed out the incest malformed still born abomination out of his cunt and it landed on his now sleeping twin's face. 

Slippy fell asleep from the exhaustion and orgasm. 

Their parents who were watching everything through the slightly opened bedroom door shook their heads in disappointment, grief, and a teaspoon of anger. 

There was nothing they could do to prevent their sons from fucking each other. 

All they could just do is ignore it and watch there once innocent boys perform hideous and degenerate acts.


End file.
